Why Do We Keep Hurting?
by kathygeeeee
Summary: Spoilers from Season 2. Pairing: Chuck/Blair. not a one shot anymore. necessary Blair/James. New Chapter. Fourth Chapter and last chapter up. R/R
1. Chapter 1

No Copyright Infringement Intended

**No Copyright Infringement Intended**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

Based off of spoilers for season 2 **SPOILERS SPOILER SPOILERS!! 1st scene only.**

"Sweety, will you please pass me the salt and pepper?" Blair said innocently.

As James reached out for the salt and pepper, it wasn't long for Chuck to see the heart-shaped pin on James' sleeve. It made his stomach do a 360. He just had to leave. Blair saw Chuck's face fall and realized what he was looking at. She couldn't help feeling different with the way his face looked.

"Umm. Excuse me. I think I just lost my appetite." Chuck said as he started to stand up.

* * *

Chuck retreated back to his room. He shoved the things on the desk off, anger pulsating through him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt as if he'd lost, badly this time. He leaned against the wall slowly dropping to the floor. He couldn't help but let a tear fall. He tried to get himself together, then stood up for the bathroom.

* * *

When Chuck left, Blair just had to do something. She then excused herself then went after Chuck. As she reached his room, Blair didn't even bother to knock. As she went in, she saw what a mess his room was but he wasn't there. She was about to turn to leave until she heard mirrors shattering and glass falling to the floor. She went for the bathroom. She saw him inside, sweating with his knuckles bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she said as ran up to him and grabbing his hand. She saw the knuckles bleeding from the hard impact of the mirror colliding with his hand.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" she asked, knowing what the answer really is. Chuck still didn't say anything and tried not to look into her eyes.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Yeah, as if you haven't hurt me enough," Chuck retorted.

"You DO NOT know what you're talking about. I have spent the whole summer picking up the pieces after YOU left me in Tuscany. You didn't even bother showing up or even a single damn text saying you can't make it at all. I waited for you, Chuck. And now you're saying that I'm hurting you?" Blair had enough of Chuck thinking that everything was her own damn fault.

"Yes, Blair, you are. Don't you know I flew all the way to France? I went, Blair, the next fucking day. I drove to your father's chateau. I, Chuck Bass, drove a freakin car. When I arrived, I was greeted by your dad. He told me how miserable you were, Blair," finally looking at her. "He then told me you were out so I went back to my car. I was about to drive off when I saw you exiting a car with that James guy. He walked you up to your door and gave you a light peck on the cheek."

Blair now remembered what Chuck was talking about.

_Blair and James had just gone out for a lovely dinner. When James left, Blair was greeted by her father by the door._

"_Hey honey. How are you?" Harold still deciding if he should tell her about Chuck stopping by._

"_I'm okay, but I'm a lot better now." Blair said. Harold realizing she was happy shoved the thought out of his mind. _

_Chuck left his car and waited beneath a tree near them, trying to see who the guy was. He heard the whole conversation between Blair and her father. _

"_If you're happy then I'm happy," Chuck muttered to himself. _

"Chuck…." Blair suddenly felt so sorry for him. She only said that because of the crappy day she's had and because she had a plan and that was to make Chuck jealous.

"Save it Blair. Just save it for someone who cares 'cause right now I don't think I do anymore." Chuck said before slamming the door and leaving the room.

A one-shot. hey it's my first time writing a story and for fan-fiction. so please no rude comments and bear with me. Tell me what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've decided to make this more than a one-shot. It might go as far as about 3 to 4 more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

Chuck didn't even know why he said it in the first place

Chuck didn't even know why he said it in the first place. Maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol he consumed a while ago or just the thought of being pitied, but he did not mean a single word he told Blair. Of course, Chuck Bass wouldn't admit it but he would always care about Blair, he just had too much pride.

* * *

After Chuck left the room, Blair just stood there like a lost puppy. She really felt confused, empty, like a part of her is missing. She couldn't believe that Chuck really went to France for her or maybe she couldn't believe that Chuck just told her he didn't want her anymore just like he did that night at the bar. Blair didn't know what else to do. She went back to her room and hid beneath her pillow, sobbing.

* * *

Chuck just knew he had to escape to the one place he felt at home, Club 163. still in the Hamptons. I just made it up. He called the chauffeur to pick him up. He got there and immediately walked to the bar. Chuck then ordered his usual, scotch on the rocks, watching it as it twirled inside the glass.

* * *

Chuck was just sipping his drink while pushing away thoughts, no doubt, about Blair when he saw James, as in Blair's James, by the bar sipping like there's no tomorrow and groping some slut he found by the bar.

"What do want!?" said James. He really was pissed off with this guy.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Blair," said Chuck. He couldn't believe that he was cheating on Blair.

"Who are you to tell me who I stay away from?" Suddenly, James punched him, right on the nose.

"Shiit, man! What the fuck!?" Chuck trying to get in a punch of his own but his fists only hit the air.

James got lucky again and, this time, a punch to the gut. It sent Chuck plummeting down to the floor, feeling the throbbing pain to his side. He was being lifted up by James by the collar. He tried to cover his face and snuck in a punch of his own. Chuck was thinking how he should've gone with Nate to the gym instead of the "_other_ _exercises"_ he's been doing. Chuck got in about 3 punches when he was attacked by agonizing blows to the face, strong kicks to the stomach.

They were separated by several people before they hurt each other more.

* * *

Blair woke up from the alarm she had set. She walked down the stairs seeing everyone but James and Chuck in the dining room.

"Blair, come on. Let's eat!" said Serena, patting on a chair beside her.

"Wait, I'll just go wake James up."

* * *

Blair went back up and into the guest bedroom, where James was staying. She was just about to enter he saw him stir up. She saw immediately the bruises on his face.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

"You mean this", pointing to the bruises, "I just fell a couple of steps and hit my face."

"Are you going to be okay?" trying to sound all concerned.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh yeah and we're all eating breakfast downstairs."

"Okay, be down in a while."

Blair was about to head back down for breakfast when she noticed Chuck's room was empty and the closets opened with nothing inside already.

* * *

"Sometimes, the truth isnt good enough. Sometimes, people deserve more. Sometimes, people deserve to have their faith rewarded."

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo! My third chapter!

* * *

After the fight, Chuck didn't feel like coming back to the Hampton's house so he decided to crash with Nate at his summer home.

"Hey, Nate. Could I crash in here for a while?"

"Sure, man," not bothering to ask about his bruises and cuts.

Chuck then carried his things upstairs to the room Nate set up for him. He just felt so tired he slept for hours.

He woke up the next day to an empty house. He figured Nate might have gone jogging or something. So he went outside to grab something to bite.

He wore his scarf and a baseball cap he borrowed from Nate. Incognito, He then set off for the local café in the city.

Chuck was having a peaceful meal when suddenly his phone rang.

"Chuck, where are you?" asked Serena.

"Gone, went back to Manhattan already," saying as Chuck hung up. He didn't want anyone to look for or see him especially now when he's got bruises covering his face and barely even capable of walking.

* * *

Blair's face fell as soon as she heard from Serena that Chuck has already gone back. She didn't mean for him to leave. She just wished everything could go back to the way it was. She just somehow missed him, the way he makes her feel like the most beautiful without even having to say a word or every time their lips touch. She wanted him actually maybe she even loved him.

* * *

**Gossip Girl Here.**

**Sources say B's J was seen in a bar getting too close to some girl he found in a bar. Will B ever have a faithful BF? The summer's most perfect couple isn't so perfect anymore is it? **

**Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Serena just realized which J gossip girl was talking about so she tried looking for Blair before she read it.

She found Blair inside her room letting a tear roll down her cheek. Blair composed herself and was out to look for James.

* * *

When Blair found James, her palm immediately connected with his right cheek.

"What? Blair? What was that for?"

"I think we need to break up, you cheating bastard. I'm done with you."

Blair phoned Serena and told her to meet her at some club as she entered her cab.

* * *

Coincidentally, Nate and Chuck also decided to go clubbing. As they went in the club, Chuck saw someone that resembled Blair. _Come on, man. Now I'm imagining things! Get a hold of yourself, Chuck. _Chuck headed for their booth and ordered as much as he could.

* * *

Serena and Blair were by the bar ordering themselves martinis and they kept on coming.

"Blair, you still haven't said a word since we got here."

"I don't want to talk about it but James and I broke up."

"Aww. Blair. You have to let it out."

"No let's just drink it off."

4 martinis later, both were really smashed.

"Hey. I'm Tom. You wanna dance?" said some guy asking Blair. Blair easily agreed not really caring but after the dance the guy and Blair went back to the bar since she was really thirsty. Blair went with the guy somewhere "to talk". Next thing she knew she was being pushed against the wall and kissed ferociously against her will. She tried freeing herself but the force was to strong for her. She tried letting out a scream once or twice but no one heard her.

* * *

Chuck felt like he's had too much and also felt like taking a leak until he heard that oh-so-familiar scream. He tried to see where it came from. Then, he saw some guy trying to grope a girl and was about to turn around 'til he saw who the girl was. It was BLAIR WALDORF.

He rushed to her and grabbed the guy off of her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" screamed Chuck as he punched the lights out of the guy. Chuck stopped and went right to Blair's side and held her tight.

"Chuuuck!" The guy who Blair was with a while ago drew out a gun and pointed at Chuck.

* * *

Nate felt lonely by their booth and started looking for Chuck. He walked to the bathroom since Chuck excused himself to go there.

Nate saw the guy pointing the gun at Chuck and jumped him right away.

Tom accidentally pulled the trigger before crashing down and pummeled by Nate who shot punches to the guy.

Chuck felt some sting on his left shoulder and felt his vision blurring.

"Oh My God, Chuck!" Blair screamed realizing it was Chuck who got shot. "Nate! Call 911!" Nate quickly dialed the number and in seconds heard ambulance sirens.

Chuck was then being loaded into a stretcher. Blair was holding onto his hand firmly. "Hey Blair are you okay? Did the guy hurt you?" asked Chuck before being driven out of the scene.

Aww. That was so sweet for me. I would want a guy ask me whats wrong even when he wasnt okay. Sad. But Chuck wont die or anything.. BC all the way. please leave a comment by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, this is the last chapter. Send me some ideas on stories you'd want to see because right now I can't think of anything else. Thank you for all those who read and are reading this story and all the others that i have.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor always annoyed her.

Yet Blair waited for Chuck to wake up after the operation. She waited from the time she got to the hospital until now. She still couldn't believe Chuck was there. He was always there. She stared at the way his hair curls, his defined jaw, his peaceful face as Chuck began to stir.

Chuck immediately saw Blair and his lips formed a smile. She just had a way to brighten his day and make it a lot better. They both just stared at each other until…

Blair broke the silence with a "Hey, Bass. You okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing, how about you?"

"Chuck, I'm not the one who got shot. Anyways, why would you even care?" remembering what had Chuck had said the last time they spoke to each other.

"What?! Come on, Blair ­­­­­–– I'm sorry okay. I obviously didn't mean it. You know I'd do everything do take back those words but I can't okay. All I can do is say sorry. I didn't know what I was saying and pain overcame my whole body. I got hurt Blair. I know how much that pin means to you. You gave it to Nate the first time you said I love you. Do you love him as you did me?" Chuck asked.

"I did, but now I had enough. And there's someone else," said Blair. As soon as Chuck heard this he felt dejected. He wished that it would've just been him instead of some other random guy. _Wait, what if it's Nate?_ Chuck couldn't help but wonder. Blair also so the way Chuck's face fell so she moved closer to his bed and touched his hand.

"It's you, you asshole" laughed Blair and gave him a light peck on the lips. She saw him immediately smile, a real genuine smile from Chuck Bass himself.

"I know it's not very Chuck-Bass to be mushy but I'm gonna go right ahead and say it. Blair, I messed up by leaving you in Tuscany. I messed up by revealing to gossip girl about what happened. I messed up by ever ruining cotillion, but this time I won't mess up Blair. I'm an idiot if I mess up again but Blair, I ­­­––"he was cut by Blair's lips crashing onto his. Finally after much denial, their lips meet in fervor and lust for each other. One can only deny the intense chemistry the two share.

"I love you, Blair," said Chuck as he pulled away and stared intensely into Blair's eyes. Blair was shocked that those words finally came out of his mouth. She knew he really had meant them.

"I love you too, Chuck," replied Blair as Chuck scooted for Blair to join him in his hospital bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arm that day, not a care about the world.

* * *

And who said hospitals aren't romantic and exciting?

* * *

thank you for all those who read and had this story on alert. I love you guys. Please comment. Also give me ideas on my next gossip girl fan-fic. OMG Never been Marcused!! Exciting!!


End file.
